What do the following two equations represent? $5x-5y = -4$ $5x-5y = 3$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x-5y = -4$ $-5y = -5x-4$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{4}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x-5y = 3$ $-5y = -5x+3$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{3}{5}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.